Von Schlangen, die sich selbst beißen
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Wusstest du, dass Bellatrix Lestrange Minerva McGonagall mal leicht um den Fingern wickeln konnte? Vor langer Zeit, als sie noch Katzen liebte und noch nicht so ganz verrückt war, hatte Bellatrix, damals Black, noch Hoffnungen und Wünsche.
1. Katzen streicheln

**TEIL I: Katzen streicheln**

Die Bewohner Hogwarts' waren in tiefen Schlaf versunken. Wenigstens die meisten. Die Gänge waren dunkel und nur das vereinzelte Schnarchen eines Gemäldebewohners durchbrach die Stille. Obwohl? Da, in einem noch dunkleren Eck im Kerker des Schlosses war etwas - jemand. Die junge Slytherin Bellatrix Black.

Schluchzend saß sie an die kalte Steinmauer eines Kerkergangs gelehnt, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben. Ihr Körper zuckte, in Pein gefangen, die sie tagsüber versteckte. Nur nachts durften die Schrecken hochkommen, die niemand sehen durfte. Selbst sie nicht. Doch nachts lag nichts auf ihrem Geist und so konnte er freie Kreise ziehen und abdriften in die Verzweiflung, die in Bellatrix wütete.

Alles tat so weh, eiskalt, heiß und brennend in ihr. Ihre dunklen Locken fielen wie ein Schleier über ihr Gesicht. Alles tat so weh, heiß, an Stellen, wo er sie berührt hatte. Bellatrix unterdrückte den Drang, sich überall dort zu berühren, wo er sie besessen hatte. Rodolphus.

Er hatte sie dort berührt, wo nur eine sie berühren sollte, durfte. Er hatte ihr wehgetan. Würde ihr wieder wehtun.

_Die Bilder der einen Nacht, der ersten Nacht, kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Nachts, in war ein warmer Abend gewesen. Ganz anders als in England, wo die Septembernächte sich bereits wie Winter anfühlen. _

_Es war der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben gewesen, nur mit ihr, dieser einen Person. Dunkle, braune Haare, warme Hände, warmes Lächeln. Glückselig war Bellatrix abends ins Haus zurückgekehrt. Ihre Gedanken waren nur von ihr erfüllt gewesen, als wäre sie immer bei ihr. Von ihren warmen braunen Augen, die Augen, die wie Tore zum Herzen wirkten. _

_Doch sie war nicht da gewesen, nur Rodolphus wartete in dem Zimmer. Bella war mit ihm allein gewesen, allein in diesem Zimmer. Die Vorhänge hatten das Licht, das von draußen herein schien, grünlich eingefärbt und den Moment in gespenstige Farbe getaucht. _

Grün, wie im Slytherin-Schlafsaal.

Es verfolgte sie, jedes Mal wenn sie im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Wenn das Licht genauso grün war, wie damals, in diesem Zimmer. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie raus musste, diese Nacht und so viele Nächte davor. Raus aus dem Raum, der ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als dieser Gemeinschaftsraum ihr Geborgenheit gegeben hatte. Jetzt war dieses Gefühl nur noch Erinnerung.

_Er hatte sich nie gefragt, ob er das durfte. Von Anfang an, war klar gewesen, dass es sein Recht war. Dass sie, Bellatrix, sein war. Und dann er, Lippen, die zwar anfangs sanft waren, dennoch schon bei den ersten Küssen nur Ekel in ihr hervorgerufen hatten. _

_Sein Gesicht, sein Lachen hatte ihr den Atem geraubt, so groß war der Wunsch gewesen, nicht bei ihm zu sein, nicht von ihm berührt zu werden. Freude war in seinen Augen gestanden, als sie begonnen hatte, sich zu wehren. _

Bellas Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sie wollte die Bilder nicht mehr sehen und drückte mit ihren Handballen auf ihre Augen. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen, weg mit dieser Dunkelheit, aus der solch schreckliche Bilder entstehen konnten.

Bunte Flecken begannen vor ihren Augen zu tanzen. Bellatrix würgte. Ihr war so schlecht, innen und außen. Sie wollte mit ihrer Hand nachhelfen, diesen Ekel aus sich heraus spucken, hielt sich aber zurück.

Es gehörte sich nicht. Man hatte ihr gelehrt solche unwürdigen Reflexe zu unterdrücken.

Doch zaubern war nicht unwürdig. Wie magisch wurde ihr Blick auf ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Es zu beenden wäre so leicht, einfach nur weg von den Erinnerungen, den Dingen, die sich gehörten oder nicht gehörten, den Dingen, die von ihr erwartet wurden. Und weg von ihr, die, die sie wollte, aber niemals kriegen würde. Es wäre so leicht.

Bellatrix hob ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn sanft an ihre Schläfe. Selbst obwohl er kaum etwas wog, zitterte er in Bellas Händen. Schaudernd schloss sie ihre Augen, ließ ihn an ihrer Schläfe und zählte bis zehn.

Bei der letzten Zahl rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen. In Gedanken hörte Bellatrix Stimmen: die, ihrer Mutter, schrill und kalt, Rodolphus', verächtlich und herausfordernd zugleich. Sie riefen sie einen Feigling, der es nicht wert war, besser behandelt zu werden.

Als ein erneuter Krampf sie durchschüttelte, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab abwesend auf ihr Handgelenk, das schon von einigen Narben geziert war. Doch ein leises Geräusch ließ sie im letzten Moment aufschrecken und ihr Vorhaben vergessen und stattdessen das Licht ihres Zauberstabs erleuchten.

Ein leises Miauen. Es war eine Katze, die sich ihr näherte. Zögernd schlich sie an Bellatrix heran, schaute sie aus ihren geschlitzten grünen Augen an. Mit einem halben Lächeln lockte sie die Katze in ihren Schoß. Wenn sie eins liebte, dann Katzen. Nichts fühlte sich unter ihren Fingern besser an, als das Fell einer Katze. Die Katze hatte rotes Fell, das selbst in der grauen Dunkelheit seidig glänzte. Schnurrend ließ sie sich streicheln und kuschelte sich in Bellas Arme. Bellatrix löschte ihren Zauberstab wieder und kümmerte sich stattdessen um die Katze.

Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, wie die Kälte während den Stunden auf dem Fußboden unter ihre Haut gekrochen war und fröstelnd versuchte sie sich am Katzenkörper zu wärmen. So merkte Bellatrix nicht, wie die Zeit verging, bis die Katze ganz plötzlich hoch schreckte und davon sprang.

„Warte!", wollte Bella rufen, doch da bemerkte sie, dass sich Jemand menschliches näherte. Schnell strich Bella sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und versuchte sich möglichst klein zu machen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich sogleich wieder. Wenn Merlin ihr Beistand, würde die Person sie nicht sehen, erleuchtete der Lumus-Zauber doch immer nur einen kleinen Umkreis. Und wer erwartete denn Nachts schon eine Schülerin in eine Ecke gekauert?

Doch dass diese Person die ihr verhasste Professorin McGonagall war, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Und diese hatte anscheinend auch noch so gute Ohren, dass sie das leise Zischen von Bellatrix mitbekam.

Gleich darauf blendete grelles Licht Bella. Schnell blinzelnd versuchte sie sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

„Miss Black! Was haben Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier verloren?", zischte die Lehrerin sie überrascht an. Ihr dunkler Umhang ließ sie fast mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzen. Stumm aber mit aufrechtem Blick starrte Bellatrix sie an, doch McGonagall vermied den Blick in ihre Augen und fauchte nur „Mitkommen!"

Schwach, aber nicht so schwach, als dass sie sich helfen würde, rappelte Bella sich auf und folgte der wütenden Lehrerin in ihr Büro. Auf dem ganzen Weg sprachen sie kein Wort.

Als McGonagall die Bürotür öffnete, empfing sie das gedämpfte, leicht flackernde Licht von Kerzen. In einem Ofen brannte ein wärmendes Feuer.

In einer unbedachten Sekunde hatte Bellatrix befürchtet, das grüne Licht würde sie wieder erwarten, so seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Dieses warme, rot-gelbe Licht erinnerte zwar fast aufdringlich an Gryffindor, dennoch genoß es Bellatrix. Verdutzt warf McGonagall ihr einen Blick zu, den Bellatrix aber vorsorglich ignorierte. Nachdem McGonagall die Tür mit ihrem Zauberstab verschlossen hatte, richtete Bella sich demonstrativ auf und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Mit zerfurchter Stirn betrachtete die Professorin die sture Schülerin und Bellatrix sie. Sie schien wie eben aus dem Bett gesprungen, um noch extra eine Runde durch den Kerker zu drehen. Ihre Haare waren zwar wie gewohnt zum Knoten zusammen gebunden, doch einzelne Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und ließen erahnen, dass sie nicht immer die strenge, unnahbare Frau war, die sie zu sein schien.

„Setzen", zischte sie Bella, wie als Beweis des Gegenteils, zu.

Mit einem nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck setzte sich Bellatrix auf den kalten Stuhl.

„Miss Black", sprach McGonagall sie an und wirkte verwirrt, als diese noch immer nicht reagierte, „Ich frage Sie noch einmal: was haben Sie um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb ihres Schlafsaal gemacht?"

Innerlich begannen Bellas Gedanken im Kreis zu rennen. Was sollte sie sagen? McGonagall würde sich nicht viel länger abspeisen lassen. Schon jetzt schienen ihre Augen hinter den Brillengläsern Blitze zu werfen.

Die Wahrheit? Dass sie sich eingebildet hatte, die Wände im Schlafsaal würden sich ihr nähern und sie zerquetschen wollen? Fast war Bellatrix versucht darüber zu grinsen, sicherlich würde McGonagall ihr das nicht abnehmen – Bellatrix Black und Angst? - oder aber es nicht als Grund zählen lassen - sie konnte sie nicht leiden, was im Übrigen auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Wenn Bellatrix es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie zwar McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck so deuten, als ob es sie tatsächlich interessieren würde, doch Bella wusste es besser. Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin suchte nur nach einem Grund ihr und ihrem Haus Schlechtes zu tun. Wahrscheinlich würde, egal was sie sagte, nichts etwas an der Situation ändern.

Dennoch wusste sie, dass sie etwas sagen musste. McGonagall würde nicht zögern ihrem Hauslehrer Professor Slughorn Bescheid zu sagen, wodurch ohne Frage seine Sympathie für sie leiden würde. Bellas Eltern hatten ihr eingebläut, dass sie es sich nicht mit Slughorn verscherzen durfte. Wenn Slughorn einen unterstützte, brachte man es im Leben weit.

Verärgert verschränkte nun auch die Lehrerin ihre Arme und setzte sich mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihr Pult. Als Bellatrix ihren Blick mit ihrer sturen Art, nichts zu zeigen, erwiderte, presste McGonagall ihre Lippen zu einem Strich, schob ihre Brille etwas herunter und fixierte Bellatrix höchst gereizt über die Gläser hinweg. Bella hatte nicht erwartet, dass McGonagalls Augen so dunkel wirken konnten, irgendwie gefährlich und ungewollt lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinab.

„Ich warte. Miss Black, das hier ist keins Ihrer Spielchen! Was haben Sie nachts außerhalb des Slytherin Schlafsaals gemacht?", sagte McGonagall mit scharfer Stimme.

Noch immer zeigte Bellatrix keine Reaktion, doch insgeheim dachte sie weiter angestrengt nach - ihr wollte einfach keine Lösung einfallen.

Um einiges schlimmer als Slughorns Ärger, wäre der Ärger ihrer Eltern, wenn McGonagall ihnen eulen sollte. Allein beim Gedanken daran drehte sich Bellatrix' Magen um. Sie unterdrückte den Reflex die Augen zu schließen und schaute stattdessen McGonagall mit großen Augen an.

Eigentlich hatte sie keine Reaktion darauf erwartet, umso überraschter war sie, Verwirrtheit in McGonagalls Blick zu sehen. Abgelenkt ließ sie sogar ihre Hände sinken. Hatte Bellatrix eine Schwachstelle gefunden?

Plötzlich durchschoss Bellatrix eine Erinnerung: Noch gar nicht lange her, hatte ihr ihre Freundin aus Ravenclaw, Tima, erzählt, McGonagall starre sie, Bellatrix, oft auf den Gängen oder bei den Essen an. Sie hatte ihren Worten zwar geglaubt, Tima würde sie nie anlügen, dafür vergötterte sie sie zu sehr, doch sie selbst hatte noch nie konkreten Anlass gehabt, zu glauben, dass McGonagall an ihr interessiert war – oder, wie Tima es ausdrückte, scharf auf sie war. Aber mal ehrlich, es wäre auch ganz und gar nicht schlau von McGonagall, Bellatrix das zu zeigen. Jeder wusste, dass Bellatrix jede Schwäche von Personen ausnütze, besonders wenn jemand speziell für sie eine Schwäche hatte.

Noch zweifelte Bella an Timas Einschätzungen, sie wurden doch etwas unrealistisch, wenn man bedachte, dass Tima selbst schon lange scharf auf die Lehrerin war (etwas, was Bellatrix ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte), doch ein Versuch war es definitiv wert.

Bellatrix ließ ihren Blick nach unten wandern und gespielt schüchtern fixierte sie das Stuhlbein während sie hauchte: „Keins meiner Spielchen?"

Wie eingeübt blickte sie dabei auf, direkt in McGonagalls Augen. Die Lehrerin reagierte kaum, doch Bellatrix fiel auf, dass sie etwas zu oft blinzelte – als würde das Herz unter ihrer Brust rasen. Ein weiterer Versuch, sie aus ihren Reserven zu locken, sollte nicht schaden.

Bellas Atem beschleunigte sich vor Aufregung von allein, dennoch unterdrückte sie die Angst, stand langsam auf und stütze sich mit ihren Armen auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch ab.

Ihr war durchaus bewusst, wie viel Ausschnitt sie dadurch zeigte, auch sah sie, wie McGonagalls Blick für einen Sekundenbruchteil unterhalb ihres Gesichts hängen blieb und eine dezente Röte in ihre Wangen stieg.

Schnell hatte McGonagall sich wieder unter Kontrolle sprang auf und fixierte verbissen Bellas Augen. Auch Bellatrix richtete sich wieder auf, ein kleines aber aussagekräftiges Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Miss Black, ich werde ihren Hauslehrer über Ihr unakzeptables Verhalten unterrichten und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Professor McGonagall schluckte und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester. Auffällig für Bellas Augen, man hatte ihr früh gelehrt, auf die Zauberstabhaltung des Gegenübers zu achten. Langsam machte Bellatrix die Sache Spaß, es sah ganz so aus, als ob Tima Recht gehabt hatte.

Sie lächelte McGonagall überheblich zu.

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde niemandem davon erzählen...", McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich, als Bellatrix um den Tisch herum auf sie zu kam und ihre Hand hob, „...Professor."

Kurz bevor Bellatrix McGonagalls Wange mit ihrer Hand berührte, packte McGonagall Bella an ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie zurück. Bellatrix sah der Professorin lachend tief in die Augen und leckte sich verführerisch die Lippen. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch und streckte sich McGonagall entgegen. Panisch schubste McGonagall sie von sich und erhob ihren Zauberstab.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht tatsächlich verhexen, Professor?", fragte Bellatrix mit unschuldiger Stimme, aber durchtriebenem Grinsen.

„Black, wenn Sie mir nicht sofort sagen, was Sie heute Nacht getrieben haben, werde ich mit dem Direktor über Sie sprechen und dann können Sie froh sein, wenn Sie dieses Jahr noch auf der Schule bleiben dürfen!"

Bellatrix leckte sich nochmals über die Lippen, warf McGonagall einen amüsierten Blick zu und besann sich dann eines Besseren.

„Ich war spazieren. Wie sie auch." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ließ McGonagall stehen.


	2. Sich nehmen, was man kann

**TEIL II: Sich nehmen, was man kann**

Zum Ende der letzten Stunde vor dem Mittagessen wartete Bellatrix bereits vor dem Arithmantikklassenzimmer auf Tima. Die Beiden hatten kaum Unterricht zusammen, waren sie doch in unterschiedlichen Häusern.

Für Bellatrix war ihre Freundschaft sowieso immer verwunderlich gewesene. Außer Tima hatte sie keine Freunde aus anderen Häusern. Die Gryffindors nervten sie mit ihrer idealistischen und dabei weltfremden Art, den Ravenclaws fehlte die Leidenschaft und die Hufflepuffs waren einfach zu... nett. Doch Tima, eigentlich Septima, hatte sie an ihrem ersten Schultag kennengelernt. Tima war mutig; sie ließ sich nie durch Bellas schroffe Art entmutigen. Tima war loyal, aber weder käuflich noch treudoof, wie ein Gryffindor. Sie war zwar klug, hatte aber das Slytherin-typisch Gerissene nicht in sich, das musste Bella zugeben. Jedoch, da war sie sich sicher, würde Tima den leichten Weg nehmen, wenn er sich anbot. Sie war nicht so versessen auf das zweischneidige Richtig und Falsch, wie die Gryffindors, die eher alles Glück in den Wind schießen würden, als einen Kompromiss fürs kleine Glück zu machen. Tima war nicht so schwarz-weiß. Sie mochte Bellatrix und zwar nicht obwohl sie eine Slytherin war. Es war Tima egal, für sie spielten die Häuser keine Wahl, wenn es um Freundschaften ging. Und auch Bellatrix mochte Tima. Dass Bellatrix einen Menschen mochte, kam selten vor.

Als Tima das Klassenzimmer verließ, zog Bellatrix sie gleich nach der Begrüßung in ein leeres Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Sie wusste, dass Tima das nicht mochte. Sie fühlte sich dann immer von Bellatrix bevormundet. Timas Reaktion überraschte sie also nicht.

„Bella, jetzt warte doch mal, was soll das?", giftete Tima sie mit aggressiv erhobenen Zauberstab an.

„Für eine Ravenclaw bist du aber ganz schön mutig", grinste Bellatrix neckisch. Tima verschränkte noch immer wütend ihre Arme.

„Was willst du Bella? Ich hab ein Treffen, das ich nicht verpassen will!"

„Ach, daher weht der Wind.", lachte Bella. „Lass mich raten. Wie ich dich kenne, willst du mit McGonagall über die letzte Verwandlungsprüfung sprechen, habe ich recht?"

Getroffen errötete Tima und grummelte widerwillig zustimmend.

Bellatrix wusste selbst nicht warum sie Tima nicht einfach den Grund, weswegen sie sie entführt hatte, erzählte, sondern sie lieber weiter trietzte. Sie hatte die ganze letzte Nacht wachgelegen und nachgedacht. Über ihre Situation, ihre Gefühle. Ihrer Meinung nach gab es eigentlich keinen Ausweg, jedoch wollte sie ihrer Freundin eine Chance lassen, ihr zu helfen. Sie wollte sich öffnen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Doch dass Tima in McGonagall verknallt war, machte die Sache nicht leichter für Bellatrix. Es reizte sie. Was hatte diese McGonagall, was sie nicht hatte? Sie wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Tima sich in sie verliebte, aber warum musste sie sich denn gerade in diese eine Professorin...?

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, Kleine", Bellatrix Stimme nahm einen sanften Unterton an, bei dem Tima weich wurde, nur um gleich darauf wieder hart zu werden: „Zwischen euch wird nie was laufen."

Tima riss ihre Augen auf und wimmerte: „Aber... ich will doch gar nicht- das ist nicht wahr. Bella, du bist so gemein!"

Bellatrix grinste schief und widersprach: „Nur ehrlich. Ich will nicht, dass du dich darin verrennst. Im Endeffekt hattest du Recht, Minerva steht auf mich." Zufrieden verschränkte sie ihre Arme und lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch. Sie wollte doch nur nicht, dass ihre Freundin verletzt wurde. Sie wollte nicht, dass...

Timas Augen glänzten verdächtig, doch anscheinend versuchte sie sich zusammenreißen. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse, die ansatzweise nach einem Lächeln aussah – oder so aussehen sollte. „Natürlich hatte ich Recht..." , murmelte sie, „Wer steht schon nicht auf dich?"

Bella ignorierte sie und fuhr fort: „Weißt du, manchmal glaube ich sogar zu verstehen, was du an ihr findest. Es hat tatsächlich... etwas Aufregendes, sie aus der Reserve zu locken" „Was… meinst du damit? Was ist zwischen euch gelaufen?", fragte Tima mit schriller Stimme und roten Wangen.

Warum Bellatrix das gesagt hatte, war ihr nicht klar. Aber Timas Verliebtheit machte sie provokant. Sie mochte keine Menschen, die sich so schnell und samt rosaroter Brille verliebten. Und dass sie selbst es getan hatte, ließ ihre Abneigung nur noch größer werden. Bellatrix lachte gekünstelt auf. Der Gedanke an die Andere, an ihre Liebe, machte sie traurig, aber jetzt musste sie ihre Rolle weiter spielen.

„Neugierig geworden? Soll ich es dir demonstrieren?" Schritt für Schritt näherte sie sich Tima.

„Bella, lass den Scheiß!", protestierte Tima und wich so lange nach hinten aus, bis sie die Wand im Rücken hatte. Schwungvoll warf Bellatrix ihre langen, glänzenden Locken über die Schultern und lächelte sie wieder gefährlich an.

„Sie sah heiß aus, weißt du?", flüsterte Bellatrix verführerisch. Tima erwiderte gefangen Bellas Blick. So sehr sie es wahrscheinlich auch wollte, sie konnte sich nicht ihren Worten entziehen und hörte ihr gespannt weiter zu.

„Sie hatte nur ihren Morgenmantel an, ich konnte ihren Körper darunter erahnen – du weißt nicht, was du verpasst. Mit ihren normalen Umhängen sieht sie aus wie ein Sack, aber gestern sah ich sogar die Umrisse ihrer Brüste. Und ihre Haare erst...", genießerisch leckte Bellatrix sich ihre Lippen.

„Was war mit ihren Haaren?", flüsterte Tima, gerade so, als ob die Worte ohne ihr Zutun zwischen ihren Lippen hervorkamen. Zufrieden fuhr Bella fort: „Sie waren nur locker hochgesteckt, nicht so streng, wie sonst im Unterricht. Eine Strähne hatte sich gelöst und fiel ihr immer vor die Augen. Es sah unglaublich sexy aus, wie Minerva sie sich aus dem Gesicht strich..."

Scharf beobachtete Bellatrix Tima und grinste, als Timas Atem sich beschleunigte. Wieder ging Bella einen Schritt auf sie zu. Es war nicht Timas und schon gar nicht McGonagalls Nähe, die sich Bellatrix in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere wünschte. Doch lieber nahm sie sich das, was sie konnte, als gar nichts. Dass die Traurigkeit in ihr dabei immer größer wurde, würde sie erst später entdecken.

„Lass das, Bellatrix", zischte Tima – diesmal schon weniger fest und erhob ihren Zauberstab erneut, als wäre er das einzige Mittel, Bellatrix aufzuhalten. Doch Bella ließ sich durch nichts aufhalten.

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung riss sie Tima ihre Waffe aus der Hand und steckte sie noch bevor Tima reagieren konnte, zusammen mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab in ihre Tasche.

„Bella! Gib mir meinen-" „Den brauchst du jetzt nicht", unterbrach Bellatrix sie und drückte grob ihre Lippen auf Timas. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Bella hielt ihren Körper mit ihrem eigenen gegen die Wand gepresst. Timas Lippen waren trotz der Gegenwehr weich. Warm. Fast so weich, wie – nein. Anders. Nicht wie ihre - ganz anders.

Noch bevor Tima wirklich realisieren konnte, was gerade passierte, flüsterte Bellatrix ihr mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr: „Weißt du, Minerva starrte mir in den Ausschnitt. Ich schätze, sie steht auf volle Brüste." Gleichzeitig mit ihren Worten berührte sie Timas Brüste.

„Stell dir vor, Minerva würde dich berühren." Tima stöhnte getroffen auf. „Stell dir vor, ihr Körper würde sich gegen deinen drücken, ihre Hand läge auf deinen Brüsten."

Timas Augen waren geschlossen und erregt stöhnte sie auf. Dreckig grinste Bellatrix.

_Stell dir vor, es wäre sie, die du berührst. Stell dir vor, sie wäre hier, sie wolle dich, du berührest sie. Sie, die Frau mit den Sternenaugen. _

Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel, auch wenn Kinder es besser nicht spielen sollten.


	3. Schmilzt das Eisherz?

**TEIL III: Was bliebe, wenn das Herz aus Eis zu schmelzen beginnen würde?**

Bellatrix schaute genervt aus dem Fenster. So späte Verwandlungsstunden gehörten verboten. Bellatrix' Konzentration war am Ende und McGonagall quälte sie noch immer mit diesem blöden Verwandlungszaubern. Warum musste man wissen, wie man Nattern in Flöten verwandelte? Wofür brauchte man das im späteren Leben? Fast alle wichtigen Zauber konnte Bellatrix schon und die wichtigsten würde man ihr sicher nicht in dieser Schule beibringen.

McGonagall hatte ihnen die Anleitung gegeben und ging nun zwischen den Tischen umher. Neben Bellatrix saß ein Slytherin, der ihr pausenlos etwas erzählte. So war es meistens. Doch das war, wie man Bellatrix beigebracht hatte, gut so. Frauen hatten in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu reden. Der Mann war für den Ruf zuständig, die Frau musste sich nur um die Familie kümmern. Familie. Bellatrix grauste bei diesem Wort.

Sofort gingen Bellatrix' Gedanken zu Rodolphus - er sollte Familie werden? - und dann schnell wieder weg. Obwohl sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken bannte, blieb ein unangenehmes Bauchgefühl. McGonagall kam gerade an ihren Tisch und schaute enttäuscht auf Bellatrix sich bewegende Natter, die zwar schon etwas langsamer und steifer, aber sicher noch keine Flöte war. Das Bauchgefühl verstärkte sich.

„Strengt euch an! Wer es heute nicht schafft, muss mir bis zum nächsten Mal einen zwei Fuß langen Aufsatz schreiben!" McGonagall hatte ihre Augenbrauen unzufrieden zusammengekniffen. Kurz streifte McGonagalls Blick Bellatrix Gesicht, doch zu Bellatrix Enttäuschen wanderte er schon gleich darauf weiter. McGonagall wäre eine willkommene Ablenkung von Bellatrix' Rodolphus Problem, aber seit dem letzten Abend ging ihr diese aus dem Weg. Das musste sie ändern.

„Aber Professor!", begann Bellatrix. Prompt fixierte McGonagall Bellatrix mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck, die Augenbrauen noch immer zusammengezogen. Sie hatte die vorhergehende Nacht anscheinend noch gut in Erinnerung.

„Für was sollen wir das später brauchen?" Arrogant streckte Bellatrix ihr Kinn hoch.

„Miss Black, was für eine dumme Frage. Was denken Sie denn? Wenn Sie nicht mal eine einfache Flöte zustande bringen, wie wollen Sie dann noch weit komplizierte Zauber tun?"

Die Klasse verstummte und schaute gespannt von Bellatrix zu McGonagall.

„Sie haben Unrecht", antwortete Bellatrix ruhig. Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, wie McGonagall ihr ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ach, glauben Sie das, Miss Black?"

„Ja. Es wäre viel wichtiger schwarze Magie zu unterrichten, Professor."

„Miss Black", McGonagalls Augen funkelten gefährlich, ihr Mund war zu einem Strich zusammen gepresst. „Noch ein Wort, nur noch ein Wort, und ich lasse Sie den Rest der Woche täglich nachsitzen!"

In der Klasse herrschte mittlerweile Totenstille. Niemand traute sich auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, niemand außer Bellatrix.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung warf sie ihre langen, schwarzen Locken über die Schulter, stütze ihren Kopf auf die Hand und lächelte McGonagall neckend an.

„Ton."

McGonagalls Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa. „Sie haben es so gewollt", fauchte sie bedrohlich gefasst, „Heute Abend um acht Uhr in meinem Büro."

Nach einer kurzen Pause begann die Klasse wie ein aufgeregter Bienenschwarm zu tuscheln.

„Ruhe! Wen ich jetzt noch reden höre, den verhexe ich persönlich in die Flöte, die Sie schon seit einer halben Stunde zustande bringen sollten!"

Nur Bellatrix konnte darüber grinsen. McGonagall ignorierte sie die restliche Stunde gewissenhaft.

Als Bellatrix nach einem lauten Klopfen und einem „Kommen Sie herein!" das Klassenzimmer betrat, erwartete McGonagall sie auf dem Pult sitzen.

Eine Sekunde starrten sich die Frauen nur an, doch Bellatrix gab keinen Kommentar ab und erwiderte McGonagalls Blick unbeeindruckt .

Ohne den ihren abzuwenden, gab die Professorin Bellatrix ihre Anweisungen: „Sammeln Sie die Zauberutensilien von den Tischen ein und stapeln Sie sie in die Schränke. Danach sortieren Sie die Bücher nach Alphabet. Wenn Sie nichts mehr zu tun haben, melden Sie sich. Um zehn Uhr dürfen Sie gehen."

Damit setzte sich McGonagall hinter ihren Schreibtisch und breitete einige Pergamente vor sich aus. Doch noch bevor Bellatrix anfangen konnte, rief sie McGonagall nochmals zu sich: „Ihren Zauberstab bitte! Die Arbeiten werden per Hand ausgeführt!"

Nur einen winzigen Moment konnte Bellatrix ihre Wut nicht verstecken, hatte sich dann aber wieder im Griff. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen überreichte sie McGonagall ihren Zauberstab.

Gerade, als Bellatrix ihre Hand wieder zurücknehmen wollte, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, packte McGonagall sie. Starr blickte sie sie an und wollte sie mit dem Handgelenk nach oben drehen, doch Bellatrix entriss ihr ihre Hand. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie McGonagall ihre Narben sehen lassen. Die meisten waren schon zu buntfarbenen leicht gewölbten Strichen verkommen, aber der vergangene Abend hatte drei noch rosafarbene hinzugefügt.

McGonagall und Bellatrix blickten sich wieder stumm kämpfend an, dann wandte sich Bellatrix ab. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre Haare und ihren Hals hinunter, immer darauf achtend, dass die Narben auf der Innenseite nicht zu sehen waren.

Kurz grinste sie, als sie noch immer McGonagalls Blick auf sich spürte, diesmal jedoch auf eine andere Art und Weise. Das Ablenkungsmanöver war ihr wohl geglückt, McGonagall ignorierte ihr Grinsen jedoch und widmete sie wieder ihren Pergamentrollen.

„Aber Professor, trauen Sie sich etwa nicht mehr, mich anzusehen?", murmelte Bellatrix. Doch auch das ignorierte McGonagall einfach.

Innerlich seufzend wandte sich auch Bella ihren Aufgaben zu. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum, doch es reizte sie, McGonagalls Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was korrigieren Sie da, Professor?", fragte sie deshalb unschuldig.

Verwundert hob McGonagall ihren Blick.

„Verwandlungshausaufgaben von der Zweiten"

„Aha..."

Auf den Tischen lagen neben einigen Büchern mit Anleitungen, alltägliche Gegenstände, wie Federn, Tintenfässchen, ein paar vereinzelte Nadelkissen von der letzten Stunde und auch ein kleines, offenes Fläschchen mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit darin.

Gerade als Bellatrix es nehmen wollte, meldete sich nochmals McGonagall:

„Passen Sie damit auf, es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich."

Vorsichtig balancierte es Bellatrix zum Regal.

Mit einem Stuhlscharren erhob sich McGonagall und gesellte sich neben die Schülerin. Ohne Mienenspiel beobachtete sie diese genau beim Aufräumen, folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Ihr Blick begann Bella nervös zu machen. Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stellte sich genau gegenüber von McGonagall.

„Okay, ich hab's verstanden! Sie können wieder gehen!", fuhr sie sie an.

McGonagall grinste schief.

„Irgendwie habe ich aber gar nicht Lust zu gehen und Sie sollten nicht versuchen mir irgendwas vorzuschreiben, hier bin immer noch ich die Lehrerin."

„Ach, so ist das also. Hier sind Sie die Lehrerin, verstanden... Ich könnte Ihnen bei etwas ganz anderem die Lehrerin sein, Interesse?", fragte Bellatrix.

Diese Richtung des Gesprächs war voll und ganz nach ihrem Geschmack, hier konnte sie McGonagall in die Ecke drängen. Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung ging McGonagall nicht darauf ein.

Sie schlug plötzlich diesen Sie-können-mir-vertrauen Tonfall an und kam selbst einen Schritt näher.

„Aber Miss Black, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das wollen. Ist es nicht eher so, dass Sie mit ihrer vorlauten und dominanten Art etwas verstecken wollen?"

„Wollen Sie danach suchen? Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", versuchte Bella nochmals McGonagall zu überfordern, doch diese sah mittlerweile tatsächlich viel zu genau hin.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das sind. Bellatrix, wo ist das kleine Mädchen von damals hin?"

„Gefällt Ihnen denn nicht, was Sie sehen?"

Mit geschürzten Lippen schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf und seufzte.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie sich nicht mit mir anlegen müssen, um gut vor Ihren Klassenkameraden dazustehen."

„Darum ging es doch gar nicht", murmelte Bellatrix, noch bevor sie nachdenken konnte.

Überrascht horchte McGonagall auf.

„Worum ging es denn dann?"

Doch Bellatrix Blick hatte sich schon wieder verhärtet.

„Haben Sie das nicht gemerkt? Ich werde mich Ihnen nicht unterordnen."

„Dann tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Ich bin für Sie aber noch immer 'Professor'."

McGonagall wandte enttäuscht ihren Blick ab und zog sich wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück.

Was hatte diese Frau nur? Was wollte sie denn von ihr? Warum spielte sie sich zu einer Verbündeten auf, sie war nicht ihre Mutter! Dass ihr beinahe etwas herausgerutscht war, war ihr allerdings nicht entfallen. Natürlich war es ihr nicht um ihre Klassenkameraden gegangen, eine Horde von Trollen, die nichts in ihren Köpfen hatten. Sie plapperten nach, was man ihnen sagte und stammten größtenteils von irgendwelchen Muggeln ab.

McGonagall war Reinblüterin. Sie hatte gewollt, dass sie sie anschaut. Bellatrix selbst wusste nicht warum. Doch irgendwie verstummten die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, wenn sie in die Augen McGonagalls schaute. Es machte ihr Spaß sie zu reizen, sie fühlte sich dann immer stark, ganz, begehrenswert.

In Gedanken hatte sie ein Buch ins Regal gelegt und war dabei an das Glas mit der braunen Flüssigkeit gestoßen.

„Ah!"

Mit einem lauten Krachen zersprang das Glas in Scherben, Bellatrix hielt ihre rechte Hand an ihre Brust gepresst. Etwas der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit war ihr beim Versuch es festzuhalten über die Hand geschwappt. Sofort stand McGonagall neben Bellatrix und reparierte bevor noch was anderes passierte das Glas und sog die Flüssigkeit ein.

„Miss Black, sie dummes Mädchen! Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen aufpassen? Zeigen Sie mir ihre Hand!" Herrisch streckte sie ihre Hand danach aus. Ängstlich und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht presste Bellatrix sie immer noch an ihre Brust.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an und zeigen endlich her!"

Zögernd reichte sie McGonagall ihre Hand. Dort, wo die Flüssigkeit ihre Handfläche berührt hatte, schlugen bereits rote Blasen.

Sanft aber bestimmt nahm McGonagall sie in die Hände, blickte aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf, direkt in Bellas Gesicht.

„Kein Glück heute. Sie werden in den Krankenflügel gehen müssen. Madame Pomfrey wird schon wissen, wie sie das wieder hinbekommt."

McGonagall hielt immer noch Bellatrix Hand, schluckte dann plötzlich auffällig. Ihre eigene Hand wanderte weiter und sanft strich sie über eine Narbe auf Bellas Handgelenk.

Gänsehaut durchrieselte Bellatrix, sie wurde ganz blass im Gesicht. Bella entriss McGonagall ihre Hand, verbarg sie hinter ihrem Rücken und begann zu stottern um einen Weg zu suchen, endlich abzuhauen.

„Professor… kann i- ich dann gehen?"

Noch ohne Antwort lief Bellatrix zu McGonnagals Schreibtisch, packte sich ihren Zauberstab und verließ das Klassenzimmer im Schnellschritt.

Mit nur einem Zauber bekam Madam Pomfrey es wieder hin. Sie wollte ihr allerdings nicht verraten, was für eine Flüssigkeit das wohl gewesen sein musste, auch wenn Bellatrix sich sicher war, dass sie es wusste.

Und auch sie betrachtete die Narben zwar schweigend, aber mit diesem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er machte Bellatrix immer wenn sie ihn sah aggressiv.


	4. Nachts, der Sternenhimmel über uns

**TEIL IV: Nachts, der Sternenhimmel über uns.**

_Eine Frau, die sie in die Arme nahm. „Alles wird gut, Bella", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. _

_Dann, Szenenwechsel. Plötzlich war da nur noch ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie nahm sie lachend an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Es war Nacht._

„_Sie mal, Bella, die Sterne!", rief sie vergnügt. Sie lagen auf ihren Rücken im Gras und blickten Hand in Hand hinauf in dem Sternenhimmel. _

„_Bella" Immer wieder ihre Stimme, die ihren Namen sagte. „Du strahlst wie ein Stern Bella. Du bist so schön." Ihre Lippen, die sich den ihren näherten. „Bella."_

Bellatrix riss ihre Augen auf. Ein Traum.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Noch immer brannte das Bild von dem Mädchen vor ihren Augen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch um so mehr sie es versuchte, um so schneller rasten die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Ihr wurde schwindelig und ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Bellatrix schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Die Luft ging ihr aus, panisch atmete sie ein. Sie presste ihre kalten Hände auf ihr Gesicht und sprach in Gedanken mit sich selbst: 'Ganz ruhig. Alles wird gut.'

Erschrocken riss sie ihren Kopf wieder hoch, die Frau aus ihrem Traum hatte die selben Worte gesprochen! Wie ein in die enge getriebenes Tier, huschten ihre Augen im Zimmer umher.

Plötzlich begann die Zimmerdecke sich zu bewegen. Bellatrix hatte ein Summen und Brummen im Ohr. Nicht schon wieder, das war doch alles nicht wahr!

Sie sprang auf, schnappte sich einige Klamotten und eilte aus dem Schlafsaal ohne nochmals einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Sie wurde verrückt. Sie war vollkommen übergeschnappt!

Sobald Bellatrix das dunkle Zimmer verlassen hatte, wurde es zunehmend ruhiger in ihr. Die flackernden grünen Lichter der runden Lampen im Gang verscheuchten die Schatten ihrer Angst. Mit ihrem Handrücken fuhr sie sich über die schweißnasse Stirn.

Als sie den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde ihr Blick sofort von den hohen Steinmauern und der Decke gezogen. Doch sie blieben ruhig, bewegten sich nicht und erleichtert stieß Bellatrix die angehaltene Luft wieder aus. Sie durfte sich ihrer Panik nicht so ergeben. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Sie hatte es sich nur eingebildet. Es war nicht wahr.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum wirkte leer. Bellatrix ließ sich in einen der hohen Lehnstühle neben dem erloschenen Kaminfeuer fallen und schloss die brennenden Augen. Sie war so furchtbar müde, aber die Angst, im Schlafsaal könne sie sich wieder die bewegten Steinwände einbilden, hielt sie vom Schlafen ab. Dennoch, ihre Lider waren so schwer und immer wieder gelang es ihr nicht mehr, sie offen zu halten. Es war so verlockend, nur ganz kurz...

Als sie ein Geräusch hörte, riss sie sie wieder auf, anscheinend war sie doch nicht allein.

Ihr Herz beschleunigte sich blitzartig. Bewegungslos blieb Bellatrix sitzen, vielleicht hatte die Person sie ja gar nicht wahrgenommen und würde an ihr vorbeigehen? Doch sie hoffte umsonst, die Schritte kamen auf sie zu. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen und wartete darauf, dass jemand sprach. Man tat ihr den Gefallen.

„Bellatrix!", schnarrte die Stimme von Rodolphus Lestrange. Ein Klos bildete sich in Bellatrix Hals. Gerade er. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, glänzten ihre Augen für einen Moment verräterisch. Merlin sei Dank war das Licht zu sehr getrübt, als dass Rodolphus es bemerken könnte.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und fixierte sie. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Rodolphus hatte blaue Augen, die unnatürlich aus seinem Gesicht herausstachen. Ganz klare, leuchtende Augen. Bellatrix mochte diese Augen nicht, sie wollte dunkle Augen, die aus einem runden, von schwarzen Haaren umrahmten Gesicht leuchteten. Augen, die das Glitzern der Sterne in sich hatten.

„_Bellatrix, seit dem ich dich kenne, liebe ich die Sterne! Dich nach einem Stern zu benennen, war das einzig richtige, was deine Eltern tun konnten." Das Mädchen hatte ihre gemurmelte Antwort „Alle aus meiner Familie sind nach Sternen benannt" einfach ignoriert und sie weiter angelächelt._

„Was machst du so spät hier?", Bellatrix schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Hast du das öfter?", fragte er forsch.

Bellatrix hob erstaunt ihre Augenbraue. „Seit wann bist du so besorgt über mich?"

„Darf ich das etwa nicht?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit der Schulter. „Mach was du willst."

„Ach?" Ein böses Glitzern hatte sich in seine blauen Augen geschlichen. In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich, war bei ihr und presste, sich auf ihren Armlehnen abstützend, seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Sie schubste ihn von sich und fluchte atemlos: „Du Mistkerl, was machst du?"

Er lachte amüsiert auf. „Du meintest doch, ich solle machen, was ich will."

„So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du!" Mit ihrem Arm wischte Bellatrix sich Rodolphus Speichel von ihren Lippen.

„Süße, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob wir uns noch nie geküsst hätten", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, während er sich wieder näher zu ihr beugte. „Eigentlich will ich noch viel mehr tun, als dich nur zu küssen."

Bellatrix verbot sich selbst irgendwelche Regungen. Sie kannte Rodolphus gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihn das nur noch mehr reizen würde.

„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, heute wird nichts dergleichen passieren."

Missmutig runzelte er die Stirn.

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich rechtfertige mich nicht vor dir, Rodolphus", sagte Bellatrix mit gefährlichem Unterton.

„_Ich rechtfertige mich doch nicht vor dir!", rief das Mädchen aufgelöst. Aus ihren Augen schossen Blitze und wieder erkannte Bella, dass sie schon so weit in ihren Bann war, dass es daraus kein Entkommen gab._

„Dann lass uns mal deine Meinung ändern", murmelte Rodolphus, während er seine Lippen auf Bellas Gesicht drückte und am Saum ihres Pullis nästelte.

Entsetzt stieß Bellatrix Rodolphus von sich.

„Ich sagte nein!", kreischte sie hysterisch.

Erschrocken sah Rodolphus sie an. „Ist ja gut, schrei doch nicht so!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Er hob beschwichtigend beide Hände und setzte sich wieder in seinen Ledersessel. Verärgert warf er Bellatrix einen Blick zu. „Bald darf ich dich sowieso immer haben, wenn ich will..."

Mit Gewalt zwang Bellatrix sich das Zittern zu unterdrücken und Rodolphus fest in die Augen zu blicken. „Wenn du noch einmal wagst, mich ohne mein Einverständnis anzufassen, verfluche ich dich", sagte sie ernst.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Rodolphus Lippen. Doch um sie nicht noch mehr aufzuregen, nickte er amüsiert. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und spielte scheinbar gelangweilt mit ihm.

„Apropo fluchen...", Bella warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, den er aber ignorierte, „ein Freund", es war ihr klar, was für einen Freund Rodolphus meinte, die Auswahl war nicht sonderlich groß, „erklärte mir einen Fluch, mit dem man Tinte aus der Haut saugen kann."

Sein Blick klebte auf Bellatrix Hals, auf dem noch immer der schwarze Sternenumriss prangte.

_Der gleiche Stern auf ihrem Hals. „Cappio tortuoso!" Die Hand des Mädchens auf Bellatrix' Hals. Wie sie Bellatrix angesehen hatte. Diese dunklen Augen, dieses Gefühl der unendlichen Verbundenheit. Sie waren eins. Sie waren eins gewesen, konnten aber nicht zusammenbleiben. Sie wurden getrennt. Der Stern war ihre einzige Verbindung. _

„Ich will das nicht, Rodolphus", antworte Bellatrix bestimmt. Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung versuchte sie den Stern mit ihren Haaren zu bedecken, doch es gelang nicht. Rodolphus schien aber nicht locker lassen zu wollen.

Ohne lange Nachzudenken stand Bellatrix auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch Rodolphus folgte ihr in die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers.

„Ach komm, Bella, das kannst du mir nicht weismachen. Ich weiß ganz genau, was deine Eltern davon halten, sie haben es mir geschrieben! Lass mich dir doch helfen!"

Abwehrend verschränkte Bella ihre Arme und ging noch schneller. Ihre Eltern schrieben Rodolphus? Oh Merlin, es war tatsächlich noch schlimmer, als sie befürchtet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es schon fest ausgemacht. Oh Merlin.

„Nein", sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf, „außerdem wurde er nicht mit Tinte gemacht, dein Zauber würde also ohnehin nichts bringen." 'Bitte Rodolphus, lass es!', flehte sie in Gedanken.

Doch Rodolphus schien nicht auf sie zu hören, er war bereits dabei seinen Zauberstab zu heben und schneller als Bellatrix reagieren konnte, hatte er ein unverständliches Wort gemurmelt. Ein heller Blitz schoss hervor und traf Bellatrix' Hals.

Panisch schrie Bellatrix auf, ihre Beine knickten unter ihr zusammen. Mit den Schmerzen kam auch die Schwärze.

_Da waren sie wieder, Millionen und Abermillionen von Sternen. Der Himmel schien sich über sie beide zu wölben, als wären sie ganz alleine auf der Welt. Die unendliche Weite verschlang sie, nahm sie voll ein, zog sie mit sich ins Nichts. Und ganz deutlich spürte Bellatrix die Hand des Mädchens in der ihren. Sanft streichelte sie über ihren Handrücken und wohlig seufzend gab Bella allem Druck nach. Solange sie bei ihr war, war alles gut._

Flatternd schlug Bellatrix ihre Augen auf. Das grelle Weiß ließ sie zusammenzucken. Gleichzeitig nahm sie wahr, wie die Hand sich schnell entfernte und, als ob ihre Sinne erst nacheinander aufwachten, begann sie tuschelnde Stimmen wahrzunehmen.

„Ich glaube, sie wacht auf!"

„Natürlich wacht sie auf, ich habe sie ja nicht auf ewig betäubt"

„Bellatrix? Miss Black? Können Sie mich hören?"

Träge schlug Bella ihre Augen auf und kniff sie danach sofort wieder zu. Drei Augenpaare, die sie neugierig anstarrten, waren einfach drei zu viel.

Eine Stimme lachte auf. Sie kannte diese Stimme, es lag ihr auf der Zunge – Tima! Warum war Tima da? Dass sie im Krankenflügel war, hatte sie mittlerweile erkannt, auch, dass es Tag war. Was war denn eigentlich passiert? Und wem hatte die Hand gehört?

Nach und nach erinnerte sie sich an die letzte Nacht. Rodolphus, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte wieder versucht sie anzufassen... und dann... ihr Stern, er hatte ihn wegfluchen wollen!

Reflexartig griff sich Bellatrix an den Hals und stöhnte vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Das sollten Sie unterlassen", riet ihr eine Stimme, wahrscheinlich Madam Pomfrey.

Jetzt öffnete sie doch wieder ihre Augen. Die Stimme gehörte tatsächlich zu Madam Pomfrey. Neben ihr stand die erleichtert grinsende Ravenclaw und direkt neben ihrem Bett... Professor McGonagall.


	5. Vertrautes Misstrauen

**TEIL V: vertrautes Misstrauen**

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist", wiederholte Bellatrix ungefähr zum hundertsten Mal.

Da öffnete sich die Tür vom Krankenflügel und ein Junge kam mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck herein. Rodolphus.

Bellatrix überfiel Ekel, als sie ihn sah, aber sie unterdrückte jeden Ausdruck davon.

„Oh Bellatrix!", rief Rodolphus, mit einem, wie er wohl dachte, besorgt klingendem Unterton.

Er eilte zu ihrem Bett. „Geht es dir gut?" Rodolphus wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern drehte sich zu Madam Pomfrey um. „Was ist ihr passiert?"

McGonagall schob sich vor. „Mr. Lestrange, was tun Sie hier? Miss Black ist momentan nicht in der Lage Besuch zu empfangen. Wie sie sehen, geht es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut, also bitte kommen Sie später wieder!"

„Kein Besuch? Warum ist dann diese Ravenclaw da?" Er zeigte auf Tima. „Und überhaupt, ich bin ihr Verlobter, ich habe das Recht hier zu sein."

Oh nein. Voller Angst und Scham schloss Bellatrix ihre Augen. Warum hatte er das sagen müssen? Sie wollte nicht, dass Tima und McGonagall von der Verlobung erfuhren. Den Blick, den McGonagall ihr daraufhin zuwarf, deutete Bellatrix als tief enttäuscht. In Timas Richtung traute sie sich gar nicht zu blicken.

„Also, Madam Pomfrey, was ist ihr passiert?"

Es klang tatsächlich so, als ob er der Krankenschwester die Schuld dafür gab, dass Bellatrix in dem Flügel lag. Gerade er, der doch wohl am besten wusste, was passiert war und wer die Schuld dafür trug.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne", meinte Madam Pomfrey bedeutungsschwer und blickte Bellatrix an.

„Ich...", murmelte sie. Die Situation überforderte sie. Tima, McGonagall, Rodolphus... Sie war hin und her gerissen und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie Nebel in ihrem Kopf.

Was war denn genau passiert? Sie erinnerte sich nur noch dumpf an den Gemeinschaftsraum, an Rodolphus. An ihre Angst und die Flucht hinaus. Dann Schmerz und Schwarz. Was hatte Rodolphus mit ihr getan? Sie durfte nichts sagen, das war ihr klar.

Bellatrix schüttelte mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck ihren Kopf und bereute es gleich danach, als pochende Kopfschmerzen den Nebel durchbrachen.

Rodolphus wandte sich schon wieder vorwurfsvoll an McGonagall: „Haben Sie sie gefunden?"

Unsicher blickte McGonagall zu Bellatrix. Sie nahm ihr nicht ab, dass sie nichts wusste, das sah Bellatrix ganz klar an ihrem Blick.

„Ja. Gestern Nacht vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum."

„Gehst du nicht sonst in den oberen Stockwerken Patrouille?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall druckste etwas herum. „Ich... habe Miss Black vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal draußen erwischt und wollte sicher gehen, dass diesmal alle Slytherins sicher in ihren Betten ruhen."

„Unser Glück! Wenn du sie nicht gleich hier her gebracht hättest, wäre es nicht so gut ausgegangen!", bemerkte Madam Pomfrey.

Betretenes Schweigen. Dann Bellatrix, die etwas rot angelaufen war: „Sie reden von mir, als ob ich nicht hier wäre! Warum wäre es nicht glimpflich ausgegangen? Klären Sie mich auf!" Ihr Stimme klang dabei weniger herrisch, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte, sondern mehr verzweifelt und hysterisch.

„Sie hatten starke Verbrennungen an ihrem Hals. Sie bekamen eine Zeit lang sehr schlecht Luft und waren Bewusstlos. Außerdem schien etwas ihren Blutkreislauf durcheinander gebracht zu haben. Aber ich habe alles Schlimmere geheilt", fasste Madam Pomfrey nüchtern zusammen.

McGonagall warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und Tima, die noch immer an ihrer Seite stand, zog hörbar die Luft ein.

Was hatte Rodolphus nur versucht zu tun? Den Stern weg sprengen? Die Tinte weg saugen? Er war tatsächlich noch dümmer, als Bellatrix angenommen hatte.

Rodolphus machte mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. „Wenn ich die Blasen auf ihrem Hals richtig einschätze, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, was passiert ist."

Überrascht blickten ihn alle an. Nur Bellatrix starrte absichtlich auf die Decke über ihr. Entweder glaubte Rodolphus sie hätte das Geschehene vergessen oder er vertraute genug darauf, dass sie niemals den Ruf ihrer Familie und damit, seit der inoffiziellen Verlobung, auch seinen Ruf beschmutzen würde. Vielleicht wusste er aber auch einfach, dass sie viel zu viel Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Sie müssen wissen, ich kenne Bellatrix fast besser als mich selbst. Wenn einer voll und ganz

versteht, warum sie es getan hat, dann ich."

„Dass sie was getan hat?", platze Tima rein. Das war das erste Mal, seit Bella erwacht war, dass Tima redete. Anscheinend ließ sie die Sorge über ihre Freundin vergessen, dass sie eigentlich noch sauer auf sie war.

„Na ist doch ganz klar", grinste Rodolphus selbst überzeugt, „seit einer... unausweichlichen Situation trägt Bellatrix ein Sternenmotiv auf ihrem Hals." Mit Händen untermalte er seine Worte. „Na ja, sie weiß, was ihre Familie und auch ich davon halten und hat wahrscheinlich deswegen versucht es weg zu hexen. Wahrscheinlich ist es nach hinten losgegangen und der Vorfall hat ihr die Erinnerung daran genommen. Könnte es nicht so sein, Schatz?" Er beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und seine stahlblauen Augen stachen sich in Bellas Augen.

Langsam und gleichgültig nickte Bellatrix.

„Na dann haben wir das ja geklärt", Madam Pomfrey klatschte einmal laut in ihre Hände, doch nur Bellatrix bemerkte, wie McGonagall und Tima einen zweifelnden Blick austauschten. „Aber das hätte ich Ihnen auch davor sagen können, dieses … Sternenmotiv scheint an einen starken Zauber gebunden zu sein. Es hat den … Unfall schadenfrei überstanden und selbst mir fiele keine Möglichkeit ein, es zu entfernen. Sie müssen wohl damit leben." Madam Pomfrey lächelte Bellatrix mitleidig zu.

„Sie müssen mich jetzt entschuldigen, Ihnen scheint es ja soweit gut zu gehen."

„Eine Frage noch, Poppy", wandte sich McGonagall ihr zu.

„Ja?"

„Ist Miss Black wieder voll belastbar oder sollte Sie sich vorerst ausruhen?"

„In spätestens einer Stunde müsste alles vollkommen verheilt sein."

Nickend dankte McGonagall Madam Pomfrey und diese verschwand geschäftig.

Rodolphus hatte genau dem Gespräch gelauscht. Ein verärgerter Ausdruck hatte sich über seine Gesichtszüge gelegt. Bevor er sich von Bellatrix abwandte, drückte er ihr einen lieblosen Kuss auf die Lippen und streifte wie aus versehen ihren wunden Hals. Als sie unter Schmerzen zusammen zuckte, grinste er schadenfroh und wandte sich dann an die Professorin McGonagall.

„Professor, ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen, ich bin Ihnen tatsächlich sogar sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie meine Verlobte gefunden haben, doch mir drängt sich die Frage auf warum Sie sich so um ihr Wohl kümmern. Unterbrechen Sie mich, falls ich etwas Falsches sage, doch sind Sie nicht die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor? Müsste sich nicht Professor Slughorn um Bellatrix kümmern?"

Wut machte sich in Bellatrix breit. Was bildete er sich ein? Warum wollte er ihr sogar noch die letzten Menschen nehmen, die sich um sie kümmerten? Auch Professor McGonagall kniff verärgert ihre Augen zusammen.

„Mr. Lestrange, ich habe durchaus Ihre Anspielung verstanden, doch zufälligerweise geht es mich durchaus etwas an. Miss Black hat nämlich heute um acht Nachsitzen bei mir und selbst wenn sie täglich in den Krankenflügel muss, werde ich diese Strafe nicht aufheben."

Sauer wandte sie sich an Bellatrix. „Ja, Sie haben ganz richtig gehört, wir sehen uns um Acht." und damit rauschte sie aus dem Krankenflügel, Tima, die Bellatrix noch einen undeutbaren Blick zuwarf, im Schlepptau.

Nachdem Rodolphus sie mit einer schlechten Entschuldigung allein gelassen hatte, setzte sich Bellatrix langsam auf. Immer wieder wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, was sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise tröstete. Als sie allerdings aufstand, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Magen drehe sich und für einen Moment hatte sie Probleme zu erkennen, wo oben und wo unten war. Ihre Hoffnung, sie könne sich beherrschen, wurde enttäuscht. Die Übelkeit durchbrach ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Bellatrix übergab sich jämmerlich. Schwer atmend ließ sie mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs die Sauerau verschwinden und wankte langsam vorwärts. Raus aus dem Krankenflügel zum dunklen, kühlen Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Bellatrix danke Merlin dafür, dass Rodolphus ihr dort nicht nochmal begegnete.

Sie versuchte sich die Zeit mit allerlei Dingen zu vertreiben, doch nichts lenkte sie genügend ab. Immer wieder tauchte die kühle Hand, die sie, während sie geschlafen hatte, gehalten hatte, in ihren Gedanken auf. Sie selbst wusste zwar nicht warum McGonagall es getan hatte, aber es war Bellatrix klar, dass es McGonagalls Hand gewesen war. Und somit drehten sich ihre Gedanken wieder um die Gryffindor Lehrerin. Sie kreisten um ihre Augen, die manchmal grün und manchmal blau schienen, um den sanften süßen Geruch, den man roch, wenn man ihr ganz nah war. Sie stellte sich vor, wie McGonagall sie umarmte, beschützte und das Eis und die Leere aus ihr vertrieb, die sich immer mehr ausbreiteten. Es gab Momente, da erkannte Bella sich selbst kaum wieder. Sie war so kalt geworden, gleichgültig. Lieblos. McGonagall erschien ihr wie die einzige Rettung daraus.

Bellatrix hatte immer gedacht, wenn man niemanden liebte, dann konnte man auch nicht verletzt werden. Wie unrecht sie damit gehabt hatte. Niemand konnte von ihr behaupten, sie liebe ihren 'Verlobten' Rodolphus, nein. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie ihn hassten. Dennoch, konnte er ihr wehtun – und wie er das konnte. Und diese Erkenntnis ließ sie zittern. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Vielleicht machte Liebe gar nicht nur schwach. Vielleicht war alles, wonach sie bisher gelebt hatte, falsch?

Plötzlich hielt Bellatrix es nirgends mehr aus. Sie wollte zu Professor McGonagall. Wie von selbst trugen sie ihre Füße bis vor ihr Büro, doch noch bevor sie sich dazu überreden konnte, anzuklopfen, öffnete sich die Tür von selbst.

Bellatrix sah der Person die ihr plötzlich gegenüberstand, noch bevor sie sie erkannte, in die Augen. Überraschung stand darin und irgendwie auch Verärgerung und Sorge. Dann ging alles viel zu schnell.

Es war Tima, die gerade aus McGonagalls Klassenzimmer kam. Und in einem Sekundenbruchteil verstand Bellatrix, was Tima dort getrieben hatte. Sie hatte sie verraten.

Die Tür fiel hinter Tima ist Schloss und starr vor Schreck blickte sie Bellatrix an.

„B-Bella", begann sie zu stottern, „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du musst erst um acht zu-"

Bellatrix wollte kein Wort mehr hören. Keine Lügen mehr. Mit Wut in den Augen schlug sie Tima mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange.

Verstört befühlte Tima ihre Wange. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Verschwinde. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen", sagte Bellatrix, jedes Wort betonend.

Tränen rannen Tima aus ihren Augen.

„Aber Bella, ich-"

„Ich sagte verschwinde", wiederholte sie mit schon etwas lauterer Stimme.

Haltlos weinend rannte Tima davon.

Der Ekel über den Verrat verschlug Bella ihren Atem. Ihr wurde schlecht und Galle bahnte sich ihren Weg hoch. Auf dem schnellsten Wege entfernte sie sich von McGonagalls Klassenzimmer und verzog sich auf einem Klo. Sie schloss sich in einer Toilette ein und brachte sich selbst mit einem Finger dazu sich zu übergeben.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, in ihr ruhe Gift, das sie von Innen auffraß. Vergiftete Liebe. Immer wieder tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge das Gesicht Timas auf. Es war vorbei. Sie musste alleine sein. Sie konnte niemanden vertrauen. Wenn sie jemanden vertraut hatte, dann Tima. Sie hatte sie ausgenützt um an McGonagall ran zukommen. Sie hatte hinter ihrem Rücken über sie geredet. Sie wusste es, sie kannte Tima. Wahrscheinlich besser als sonst irgendwer. Vielleicht hatte sie sie sogar geliebt.

Dieser Verrat schmerzte mehr als Rodolphus'. Von ihm hatte sie nie besseres erwartet, aber von Tima schon. Septima. Tima war tot.

Doch Liebe machte einen eben doch nur schwach. Liebe war die wahre Gefahr, man musste sich von allem, dass einen schwach machte, trennen.


	6. Von Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft

**TEIL VI: Von Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft.**

Pünktlich um Acht stand Bellatrix Black vor Minerva McGonagalls Klassenzimmer und klopfte an. Nachsitzen nannte man das, was sie vorhatte zu tun, also.

Diesmal öffnete McGonagall selbst die Tür und lächelte die Slytherinschülerin unsicher an.

„Bellatrix, wie geht es d- Ihnen?", fragte sie forsch aber freundlich.

Ohne zu antworten betrat Bellatrix das Klassenzimmer. Sie war tief in Gedanken. Was sie tun wollte und tun würde war von außen betrachtet zwar das selbe Vorhaben, jedoch von innen... nicht. Sollte sie wirklich?

Bellatrix zwirbelte eine Strähne ihres langen Haares um ihren Finger und blickte McGonagall durch ihre Wimpern hindurch an. McGonagall... Minerva... Sie wollte sie so gerne berühren. Liebe spüren. McGonagalls Lächeln wurde weicher.

„Bellatrix, ich wollte mir Ihnen sprechen. Ich... habe mit Ihrer Freundin geredet. Wir... ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Sie selbst-"

Worte waren unwichtig. Es änderte nichts - was McGonagall auch sagen würde.

„Sch", unterbrach Bellatrix die Lehrerin. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah McGonagall Bellatrix an, als diese sanft nach ihrer Hand griff und sie zu ihrem Hals führte. Zitternd strich McGonagall über die Stelle, die noch vor ein paar Stunden mit Brandblasen übersät gewesen war. Der Sternenumriss stach erschreckend unnatürlich aus der blassen Haut hervor.

„Minerva", flüsterte Bella mit rauer Stimme.

McGonagall schluckte und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. Ihre Augen klebten auf Bellas. Bellatrix strich sich wie zufällig mit einem Finger über die Lippen, der Blick McGonagalls folgte ihm und blieb noch einen Moment länger hängen.

„Minerva, würdest du mich gerne küssen?"

Wahrscheinlich unfähig etwas zu antworten, blieb McGonagall stumm. Ihrer beider Atem beschleunigte sich und McGonagalls Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Wenn sie mal nicht wütend war, hatte sie schöne Lippen. Volle, weibliche Lippen. Bellatrix näherte sich ihr langsam. Sie war lange nicht so sicher, wie sie sich gab, doch ihr Bedürfnis nach körperlichen Nähe ließ sie nicht nachdenken. Fragend berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass McGonagalls so weich wären.

Sanft erwiderte Minerva den Kuss und nahm Bellatrix vorsichtig in ihre Arme. Minerva löste den Kuss kurz, bedeckte Bellatrix Hals und ihre Wangen mit Küssen und wandte sich dann wieder ihren Lippen zu. Bellatrix umschlang McGonagalls Nacken mit ihren Händen und presste sich enger gegen sie.

Dieses Spiel wurde gerade zum Ernst. Diese Frau erregte Bellatrix, berührte sie an einer empfindlichen Stelle. Sie sehnte sich danach, von ihr berührt zu werden. Sie wollte ihr nahe sein, wollte-

Gerade als Bellatrix ihr Lippen öffneten, nahm die Übelkeit, die schon die ganze Zeit in ihr gewütet hatte, wieder überhand.

Panisch schubste sie McGonagall von sich und würgte einmal, bevor sie auch noch den letzten Rest ihres Inneren übergab. Bellatrix schnappte nach Atem und schluchzte auf. Wie von selbst schossen Tränen in ihre Augen. McGonagall hielt ihr ihre Haare zurück, legte tröstend eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Alles gut, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich helfe dir, ich bin da..."

Als sich Bellatrix wieder aufrichtete, schwang die Professorin einmal ihren Zauberstab und der Boden war wieder so sauber wie zuvor. Bellatrix sah Minerva unsicher in die Augen, die ernst zurück blickten. Vorsorglich drückte Minerva Bella auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie. Schweigend und voller Mitgefühl in den Augen hielt sie ihre Hände und blickte sie aufmerksam an.

Noch immer war Bellatrix atemlos, blass und starrte ins Nichts. Langsam beruhigte sie sich.

„Bellatrix, haben Sie das öfter?", fragte McGonagll vorsichtig.


	7. Löwen sind auch nur Katzen

**TEIL VII: Löwen sind auch nur Katzen**

Beschämt warf Bella ihr einen Blick zu.

„Ab und zu? Zurzeit öfter, ja."

McGonagall seufzte und nahm sanft Bellas kalte Hand in die ihre.

„Lassen Sie mich einen Zauber machen, ich muss wissen, ob mein Verdacht stimmt."

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?"

„Einer, den jede Frau kennen sollten. Und wenn ich mich nicht irren, bin ich empört, dass Ihre Mutter ihn Ihnen nie zeigte"

Langsam formte sich ein Verdacht in Bellatrixs Kopf über die Richtung, in die der Zauber gehen würde. Ängstlich nickend erteilte sie McGonagall die Erlaubnis dazu.

Sie murmelte ein paar Worte. Bellatrix konnte zwar keine Reaktionen erkennen, doch die Ungewissheit breitete sich erneut auf McGonagalls Gesicht aus.

„Der Zauber zeigt kein eindeutiges Ergebnis. Ich schlage vor, wie gehen erneut zu Madam Pomfrey, sie weiß sicher die Antwort dieses Rätsels."

Bellatrix fühlte sich so schwach, dass sie nicht widersprach.

„Wollen Sie jetzt sogar täglich mehrmals kommen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey erstaunt, als Bellatrix mit McGonagall als Verstärkung im Krankenflügel auftauchte.

McGonagall zog sie zur Seite und konzentriert hörte Madam Pomfrey sich an, was McGonagall zu berichten hatte, dann handelte sie. Sie gab Bella einen violetten Trank zu trinken. Der Zauber, den sie danach wirkte, unterschied sich zwar nicht groß von McGonagalls, doch anscheinend zeigte er Wirkung.

„Bellatrix, ich muss Sie das jetzt fragen: hatten Sie in letzter Zeit Geschlechtsverkehr?"

Die Frage traf Bella wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Die Farbe, die wieder teilweise in ihr Gesicht zurück gekommen war, verschwand erneut. Einen kurzen Moment brachte sie kein Wort heraus.

„Bin… ich schwanger?!", fragte sie dann panisch.

Madam Pomfrey wechselte einen Blick mit Minerva McGonagall. Bellatrix atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen, dann sprach sie wieder, jede Emotion aus ihrer Stimme verbannend: „Ja. Einmal."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und seufze dann schwer. „Nein, Sie sind nicht schwanger."

Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf McGonagalls und Bellatrix Gesichtern, „aber, " unterbrach Madam Pomfrey die allgemeine Freude, „Sie waren es."

Das Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Sie müssen jetzt stark sein. Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Sie keine Kinder bekommen können. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihren Eltern von Ihrem … Schicksal erzählen" Regungslos schüttelte Bella ihren Kopf.

Hilflos beobachtete Madam Pomfrey die Schülerin.

„Poppy", wandte sich McGonagall ihr zu, „bitte lass uns mal allein."

Sichtbar erleichtert zog sie sich in ihrem Zimmer zurück.

„Bella", sprach McGonagall sie an, doch Bellatrix starrte weiter vor sich her. McGonagall packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

„Lass dich nicht so gehen! Bellatrix! Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber wenn du mit mir redest, kann ich dir bestimmt helfen! Der Unfall hätte nicht passieren dürfen, vielleicht-"

Mit ihren kalten Augen sah Bellatrix sie an.

Hilflos schlang McGonagall ihre Arme um die Schülerin. Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so. Tief atmete Bella den süßen Duft der geliebten Frau ein. Nachdem sie dreimal bis zehn gezählt hatte, sog sie ein letztes Mal Luft ein und drückte McGonagall dann bestimmt von sich.

„Sie können mir nicht helfen. Sie wissen gar nichts über mich. Lassen Sie mich bitte in Ruhe, sonst werde ich meinen Eltern davon schreiben müssen."

McGonagall sah nicht die Tränen in Bellatrix Augen, als sie aus dem Krankenflügel eilte.

Rodolphus empfing Bellatrix mit offenen Armen. Er verzieh ihr und nahm ihre Hingabe als selbstverständlich und angemessen. Er spürte nicht, dass etwas anders mit ihr war. War es eigentlich auch nicht, sie war so kalt wie Eis. Genauso, wie er sie liebte.

Mittlerweile war es Herbst. Die Blätter der Bäume verfärbten sich.

Bellatrix saß in ihrem dünnen Umhang auf dem trockenen Laub eines Baumes neben dem See. Sie fror jämmerlich, wandte dennoch ihren Blick nicht von der gekräuselten Oberfläche des Sees ab. Ein scharfer Wind fuhr durch ihre Haare.

Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erkannte eine getigerte, rote Katze, die mit den Blättern spielte.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich an eine gewisse Lehrerin erinnert und die Erinnerungen überschwemmten sie. Der Wind wehte ein Blatt vor sich her. Übermütig sprang die Katze hinter ihm her.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln versuchte Bella die Katze zu ihr zu locken, doch noch bevor sie sie erreichte, kam ihr ein Gedanke: Löwen sind auch nur Katzen.

Da überlegte sie es sich anders, stand auf und ging zum Schloss zurück. Sie würde keine Katzen mehr streicheln.

Weit oben, in einem Zimmer des Schlosses, beobachtete sie traurig eine Löwin.

Es war Herbst.


End file.
